1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor chip packages and more specifically to connection components for use in semiconductor chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connection components are frequently used to make semiconductor chip packages. Certain semiconductor chip packages are made by bonding the contacts on the chip to leads on the connection component. Such semiconductor chip packages include packages made using tape automated bonding techniques wherein the connection component is a copper clad polyimide tape. Other semiconductor chip packages made with connection components include certain chip scale packages which are made by bonding the chip to a flexible interposer such as those disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,265 and 5,148,266, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
One of the problems associated with the use of such tape or chip carriers is the high cost of processing the polyimide. The cost of the gold that is plated onto such carriers also contributes to the high cost of such chip carriers. It is desirable, therefore, to reduce the cost of the chip carrier by eliminating the use of sheets of polyimide and by significantly decreasing the amount of gold used.